


Silence is Golden

by Kirsi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kieran Trevelyan, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Saps in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsi/pseuds/Kirsi
Summary: The library is probably not the best place for these kinds of things.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short between Dorian and my Inquisitor Kieran Trevelyan. Enjoy.

It was never actually hard to know when the Inquisitor and whatever group he took out with him were returning to Skyhold. Even if Dorian weren’t part of the ‘inner circle’ the sentries shouts heralding the man’s return from the main gates can be heard from practically every corner. There is still something so strange about recognizing the fact that Dorian, a Tevinter mage, is somehow in the Inquisitor’s ‘inner circle’. It’s a concept that some days Dorian still finds himself wondering how any of that came to pass and that’s long before he gets to the absolute impossibility of the fact that the Inquisitor prefers no one else in his bed but Dorian, and honestly Dorian wouldn’t have it any other way. Kieran is a force of nature to be reckoned with and for some odd reason he’s decided that the arms he wants to return to every day and every night are those of the scion of House Pavus.

The party’s return from the Emprise du Lion is met with the same exuberance as always and Dorian finds it endearing to see the newest refugees go over to the main gates at the call in an attempt to catch even so much as a glimpse of the famed ‘Herald of Andraste’, even if it’s just for a second. Not that Dorian has any leg to stand on, since the call will drag him to the window to observe their return without fail each and every single time.

Kieran’s return today marks the continuation of a mountain of prep work for the upcoming Winter Palace ball, and the Inquisitor’s advisors are undoubtedly going to scurry off with the Inquisitor and lock him away in a room for all the extra time they can squeeze out of him before the rapidly approaching event. Which means a lot more missed dinners, not that Dorian’s suffering from the lack of the other man’s presence. Varric and the Iron Bull are enjoyable, if not rowdy, company who never fail to include Dorian in on their schemes and dinner plans. Even so, Dorian misses Kieran something terrible, but he understands that he’s not the only one with a claim on the other man. The whole world needs him and Dorian’s not so selfish as to try to take up more of his time then he should. Even if something whispers inside of him that Kieran would gladly give it and that thought always makes Dorian’s heart flutter.

Dorian moves about the library with a new tome in his hands. They’ve just gotten a massive shipment in from the field of a cache of ransacked Circle books and Dorian’s been absolutely swamped in trying to catalogue them and properly organize them all. There’s no warning before he feels the hands grab at him and tug him into a corner – and honestly there rarely is a warning since Kieran moves as silently as Leliana when he wants to – and they’re barely obscured by the edge of a bookshelf before lips descend upon his, practically taking his breath away and having him melt into the other man’s arms. Kieran kisses like he does everything else – with a single-minded focus and an unwavering patience when it comes to getting whatever his desired result is. Luckily for Dorian, that result tends to end with him gleefully disheveled and grinning ear to ear like a lovesick fool.

“Mmm, welcome back Amatus.” Dorian manages to say when Kieran pulls away and starts a downward trail along his throat. “Missed me I see?”

“The tent was cold without you.” Kieran mutters and Dorian laughs softly.

“It’s the Emprise du Lion. _Everything_ is cold there. It’s sort of the expected norm.”

“It was miserable.” Kieran retorts.

“It was, was it? How terrible.” Dorian says and Kieran huffs out a laugh of his own against Dorian’s collarbone before he leans back to smile at him.

“Hey.” He greets, clearly now just catching up on the fact that he didn’t say hello and Dorian is struck with such a fondness for him at that simple word and that smile and he’s certain it’s practically radiating from him.

“Hey yourself.” He says back, his voice soft and amused itself. “Do you think you’ll have some time to join-”

“Inquisitor!” Josephine’s call cuts through the area from down below. “We need you in the War Room.” She says and Dorian sighs.

“I suppose that answers that question.” He says with an amused look to the other man. “I’ll be sure that the kitchens remember to send something up for the lot of you for dinner at the appropriate time.”

“Thank you.” Kieran whispers to him before he tilts his head slightly to yell back. “I’ll be right there.” He doesn’t move though after he says it.

“You should run along now. Our lady ambassador is not someone to be trifled with.” Dorian says and there’s a moment before a tiny smirk seems to find its way to the edge of Kieran’s lips.

“Oh, I think I have a minute or two.” He says and Dorian gives him a look.

“And what sort of trouble do you think we can actually get in with that small amount of time?” He asks and he’s caught a little off guard when Kieran pushes him a little tighter into the tiny crevice before he goes down to his knees in a smooth motion while his hands slide from Dorian’s hips to the front of his pants. “You cannot be serious?” Dorian manages to choke out past a suddenly dry throat and those dark eyes look up at him full of mischief and promise.

“I’ve been thinking about this for _days_.” Kieran says and Dorian inwardly curses his dick which starts to get harder just by the sheer proximity of the other man.

“Someone’s going to hear us, or see us.” Dorian tries to warn him and Kieran’s answering grin is downright filthy.

“I’m game if you are.” He says and it’s clear he’s waiting for permission to continue and Dorian shifts to allow it.

“If we get caught, I’m throwing you to the wolves.” Dorian warns him. “Don’t think I won’t.”

“Whatever you say my love.” Kieran says as he tugs open the fastenings in front of him and pulls Dorian out. “But we should probably be quick and _quiet_.” He all but purrs at him in obvious challenge before he just goes in for it and Dorian almost wants to praise Andraste for her choice in herald’s because Dorian is more than willing to be a worshipper of this man and that _mouth_ for now until the end of time. Kieran almost brings him to his knees with his unselfconscious movements as he goes back and forth and swallows all the way down in a way that makes Dorian feel like Kieran’s racing for some award at the end of this whole thing.

Dorian might just get him one. Both for laughs and for genuine approval of this moment.

Dorian lets out a groan, one that’s almost too loud and those eyes snap up to him even as he slowly slides all the way down and Dorian has to tear his gaze away as he covers his mouth with one hand while the other tangles itself in brunet locks. Kieran makes a pleased sound that Dorian feels down to his _toes_ as he effortlessly returns to his previous pace and effectively derails Dorian’s mind.

If Dorian had a moment to ponder, he’d wonder how he was already coming undone this quickly and he would try to remember that there are people in the immediate area, around them as well as above and below – but there’s something about that realization that just makes Dorian harder and he chokes on his own tongue when Kieran brings his into the fray.

The whole experience is over mortifyingly quickly and Kieran just slides up his body with a grin that Dorian has to immediately grip him by his collar and kiss off of his face with extreme prejudice. He goes to reach down, to repay the favor as it were, when Josephine’s voice calls up again.

“Inquisitor! We have little time as it is and so much to do. Let Dorian get back to his work.” She says and Dorian’s sure his face is red as Kieran makes a discontented noise and pulls away.

“Fine, I’m on my way now!” He calls down to her before he looks at Dorian and reaches out to brush his fingers on Dorian’s cheek. “Tonight?” He asks, sounding far too hopeful and like he thinks Dorian might tell him no and Dorian nods lazily.

“Absolutely Amatus. I’ll be waiting.” Dorian promises him and he gets a final grin and a kiss before the other man rushes off least Josephine send someone up at this point to pry him away. Knowing their luck, she’d send Solas and that’d just be mortifying for everyone involved. Dorian takes a moment to resituate himself and put everything back where it’s supposed to be before he gets back to work.

He can swear some of the research assistants are staring at him disapprovingly as he does, but he pretends not to see it and he just contents himself with knowing that tonight he’s going to turn the scales on that vexing, perfect man.


End file.
